


she'll string you along and sell you a lie

by iskra (kiira)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, im so not sorry, vampire!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/iskra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn’t be the first time the prey fell for you, and it definitely won’t be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she'll string you along and sell you a lie

Carmilla was so… _obvious_. You look at her and want to groan, want to throw a copy of every YA book that describes the dark, broody vampire and tell her to just step her game up.

She’s practically living a stereotype.

And if you’ve learned on thing in your stint as an English T.A., it’s that clichés are childish, predictable, _boring_.

So you befriend the girl, flirt with her, even kiss her behind the science building. It wouldn’t be the first time the prey fell for you, and it definitely won’t be the last.

You spend weeks helping her catch the _horrible_ villain that kidnapped her poor helpless roommate (whose blood you can still sometimes taste, screams of terror you can still sometimes hear). When Laura decides Carmilla must have been the mastermind behind the disappearance, you’re not sure whether to laugh or be insulted. 

How could Laura think stupid, lovestruck _Carmilla_ was the one behind your brilliant plans?

But you pay some broke design student to photoshop Carmilla into photos of the parties and you pay her enough that she never questions why exactly you need her to do it, at least not until she actually delivers the photos. But you smile and flirt a little and by the end of it she's dead in a storage closet. Laura buys the photos without any suspicion, and before you know it, she's planning to use herself as bait, capture, and torture her roommate.

Everything was working better than you ever wanted.

* * *

It’s nine days after you helped Laura tie Carmilla to a chair, and you convinced her to let you watch over her prisoner, smiling sickly-sweet and with something about your worry about her missing her classes, and Laura’s gone.

You ignore Carmilla for at least an hour, and that’s when she starts to shake, whole body seizing and she looks at you, eyes empty, helpless, pleading for the mug of blood that sits just out of her reach and somehow the _moron_ hasn't figured you out yet.

Slowly, you walk over to the mug and hold it up, considering. Carmilla looks like a hungry dog, desperate, animal, _pathetic_. You look at her, and keeping eye contact, drink down the mug and smile, letting her see the blood on your fangs.

She’s still shaking, but now looks terrified, and you lean down close to her. “You know _sister,”_ you hiss, “I’m going to kill her. I wish you could be there to watch but…”

Her eyes are huge, and she’s struggling against the ropes but she’s too weak, it’s too late. As you watch, her whole body shudders and is still, glassy eyes open and staring out somewhere above your head. 

You cross the room and pick up your phone, dialing Laura's number.

"Laur? Something just happened. She was about to confess, she said something about drinking those girls and then… then she just started to shake and before I could do anything she just… stopped. I don’t think she’s breathing? Do vampires breathe?"

Laura stutters some incomprehensible syllables, something about being right there you guess, and hangs up. 

You smile, licking the blood off your lips.

Mother will be _so_ proud.


End file.
